The Cancer Center (CORE) Support Grant (CCSG), will provide the necessary financial support that will assure quality administration of major programs in interdisciplinary basic and clinical cancer research, cancer education and training, cancer diagnosis and therapy, and community outreach. It is the intent of the Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center to translate its own and other laboratories' observations into applicable clinical usage and to communicate existing and newly developed therapies, diagnostic procedure and prevention methods to the Ohio Valley Region. The CCSG will provide salary support for directors of vital programs and for key investigators necessary for further Center development. These individuals will collectively help to: Optimally utilize and integrate the cancer center efforts extent within the ten colleges at The Ohio State University engaged in cancer research; (2) Develop new programs, pilot studies and demonstration projects in cancer research, education, diagnosis and therapy within the CCC and at the community levels; (3) Encourage, aid, support and integrate community-run programs which are aimed to meet the need of the respective areas; (4) Develop interdisciplinary activities between clinical and basic scientists to affect the translation process from laboratory to clinical application; (5) Communicate approved new developments on cancer diagnosis, therapy and rehabilitation to cooperating institutions throughout the Ohio Valley Region; (6) Establish effective cooperation with other existing and developing cancer centers including the National Cancer Institute. The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center will undergo significant development during the coming years that will culminate in broadened interdisciplinary cancer research and cancer control programs. The Opening of the new Arthur G. James Cancer Hospital and Research Institute in 1989 will provide significant new resources to meet the needs of the 1990's and the twenty-first century as part of the nationwide effort to ultimately control cancer totally.